


Pour the Champagne

by itstoobloodyhot



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstoobloodyhot/pseuds/itstoobloodyhot
Summary: ‘You’re the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink’ AU





	Pour the Champagne

"Hey, could I get a lime daiquiri, please? Thanks." Ryan leant on the bar with practised nonchalance, trying not to seem as if it had taken a couple of minutes to A. work up the courage to order from the absurdly handsome bartender and B. even be heard in the very busy bar. He had muscled his way in between dancers and overly drunk people trying to order shots for all of their 'friends', most of whom Ryan was sure they had just met that night. His own friends, Spencer and Jon, had already abandoned him to go find some cute girls to dance with.

The cute bartender looked up, smirked and said, "You sure you don't want this?". He tapped a drink on the menu. Ryan blushed a little, then tried to flirt back, "Sex on the Beach, huh? What about this one?"

"Ah, Between the Sheets. A personal favourite. You've got good taste,...?" The bartender replied, waiting for his name.

"Ryan. Ryan Ross. And your name?" Ryan adjusted his hat and scarf nervously, wondering if the bar felt uncomfortably warm to anyone else.

"Well, hello, Ryan Ryan Ross. I'm Brendon. Now, are you paying with cash?"

"I was thinking I could just flash you my tits." The words tumbled out of Ryan's mouth faster than he had time to process what they actually were.

The bartender looked shocked for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Wow," he said when he'd caught his breath, "I did not expect that to come out of you."

"I-I," Ryan desperately racked his brain for something else to say, "I'll pay with cash, yeah." He fished out his wallet from his coat pocket.

"All right, that'll be $7.75. Now, here you go." He slid the drink across the countertop.

Suddenly a large man sat down on the next barstool over. "Oi. What does it take to get a drink around here?" he said loudly before looking Brendon up and down.

Brendon chuckled roughly, "Usually they wait until the bartender's finished serving the customer."

"Well, there's his drink, it seems like you're done here. So, what's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Working, sir." Brendon looked away, clearly uncomfortable, and adjusted his black waistcoat and tie. He turned back to Ryan, who had been pushed aside by the man, and smiled at him. The man quickly changed gears.

"So," He said to Ryan, "What's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Same as you, trying to have a fun night."

The man leaned closer and Ryan could smell the alcohol on his breath. Not uncommon for a bar, but still unpleasant.

"I could help you with that."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a capable adult, I can find my own fun."

Brendon snickered, then coughed when the man looked back at him. He started serving some other people at the bar, keeping a careful eye on Ryan.

"You have to go looking for fun when you look like that?"

Ryan gave him a tight smile before hurriedly saying he had to go to the bathroom and leaving. Brendon saw the man reach into his collar, but looked away to serve another customer.

When Ryan returned, he walked back over to where he was sitting. Ryan started to lift the drink to his lips, and Brendon shouted, "Don't drink that!"

Ryan slammed the drink on to the bar in shock, before realising he hadn't paid.

"Oh, shit, sorry Brendon, here," he mumbled, finding the right cash.

Brendon took the man by the collar and pulled out a small, thin tube of white powder.

"Really?" Brendon shook his head disgustedly. Ryan looked a little afraid, but angry all the same.

"He'd've liked it." said the man sheepishly, still being pulled by the collar.

Brendon was about to punch him before Ryan knocked him to the floor with a single hit.

"You're stronger than you look, Ryan." flirted Brendon, smirking.

"Yeah, well... Um, can I give you this?" asked Ryan nervously, handing over a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Of course you can," Brendon bit his lip, "I should probably make you another drink, how does that sound?"

"Oh, lovely, thank you." Ryan tapped the bar while waiting. "So, when are you getting off?"

"Can't be sure of when, but hopefully," Brendon passed him his drink, "With you."

"Come on, you know I meant. When are you getting off work?"

"In an hour. So, mine or yours?"

Ryan nearly choked on the daiquiri.

"I'll take that as mine. See you in an hour, then."


End file.
